Kiss Kiss
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: "It's a boy!" Itachi said in glee, "And it looks like he has a nice long d—" Konan smacked him. What a wonderful life I lived in. What a wonderful life.  Not much of a SasuSaku, very short. More like, like very, VERY short
1. I Get Everything I Want

**Ok, form this point on I really want to make multiple one-shots. And put them here. I'm starting a few, and then you guys can send me hilarious FML's one's of your life. So on, so fourth. Damn, I'd love to write them. **

**Summary: **Today I was at school, doing the regular. Then the hot new teacher came in. I tried to win his heart. It didn't work. But I Haruno Sakura always gets everything I want. And yes, I mean everything.

('.') ('.')

I watched as everyone piled into the Social Studies classroom. Kakashi-sensei wasn't here today. I wonder who's the new substitute. It's one more hour till the end of school. Can't wait.

"S-sakura." Hinata said pointing to the door. I followed her finger. And then and there I saw the most hottest guy ever. He wore loose skinny jeans, a collared shirt, and glasses.

"I'll win his heart in a second." I said getting out of my seat. I pulled my shirt down. Showing my c-cup breasts. I walked to the sub's desk. I flushed leaning myself in front of him.

"Hi." I blushed looking into his eyes, through his glasses. He pushed his glasses up.

"You should get back into your seat."

"But I need help with my math…" I put in finger on my bottom lip. He looked at me with his onyx eyes.

"I'm a Social Studies sub." He said. My mouth formed a little 'o'. He pushed me away.

His arms looked hot too! Shit, he must be 20 and I'm only 18. Fuck that. I leaned in again.

"Oh come on." I begged, "You must know math too." He pushed me away again. I hmpf-ed and I walked to my desk and sat down.

_I Haruno Sakura, pledge that **I **and only **me **will have his heart! I swear, why? Because I get everything I want._

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Omfg even a hot name! I heard that they need to reproduce, good, I'll be Uchiha Sakura, and I'll have all his babies!

"I'm your Social Studies teacher." He said pushing his glasses up again, "So, where did you guys leave off?" All of the girls yelled out.

"Are you single!"

"Are you still a virgin!"

"Do you have abs!"

So on so fourth. I mean, literally, was Hinata and I the only girls that did not drool for him and yell out personal questions? Probably. Hinata drools only for Naruto.

I raised my hand. He pointed to me, "We left out in the Civil War." I felt the glares of al the other girls. I smiled.

('.') ('.')

An hour of Sasuke-sensei talking made me tiered. Then I heard my phone ring.

_Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! Ding, ding, ding, d-ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, d-ding, ding, ding, ding—Stop! I lost my contact!_

I picked up my phone. Everyone was looking at me, all the girls were glaring at me.

"Hello?" _No answer. _Well ok. I shut my phone.

"Well, it's the end of the school day." I felt all the girls groan and pack their bags, "Haruno." I turned around, "Come here." I looked at Sasuke. I walked over to him. I watched as everybody left the classroom. Sasuke walked over to the door and locked it.

He pounced on me and kissed me. My eyes were wide with shock. He pushed me against the white board and started to unbutton my white blouse. He finally got to my bra.

"S-sasuke—" He shushed me with his finger. He ripped my bra off, "Oh! That cost 40 dollars!" I said. I felt Sasuke-sensei smirk and play with my breast. Nibbling on the nipple. My nipples were erect.

Inner Sakura: HARRASTMENT! HARRASMENT! SAKURA HARUNO IS BEING SEXUALLY HARRASED! PUSH HIM OFF! PUSH HIM OFF! I WANT TO BE A VIRGIN TILL I GET MARRIED YOU MOFO!

I still let Sasuke nibble. I could feel my Inner Sakura shrivel up and dyeing in a little part of my brain.

Inner Sakura: SAKURA! I SWEAR… I'LL TAKE OVER AND KICK THIS GUY'S **BALL'S**.

"Oh shut up." I mumbled through kissing that me and Sasuke-sensei shared. He unzipped his pants. He pulled his boxers down. I gasped.

"Y-your s-so b-big…" I said as he smirked. His…er manhood was freaking 9 inches! FREAKING NINE! SO BIG! How is it going to fit? He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Is this ok?" I nodded, at this point Inner Sakura died in a corner of my brain. He thrust into me, I screamed in pleasure. He held my hips.

"Sakura! You're so fucking tight!" I blushed at the thought. I wonder what he felt? After a few thrusts he was already seeding into me. Then it hit me.

"We forgot to use a condom!" I yelled, "FUCK!" He smirked and took his manhood out of vajay-jay. He was still holding my hips. He lifted me up onto the desk.

"Language Sa-ku-ra." He made me crazy. My hormones were acting up again. He made me lie on the desk. Licking me. Biting me. Giving me hickey after hickey on my neck. He licked me clean.

"Ahh!"

"You taste so sweet." He said getting on top of me. I flipped over to be on top of him. I licked his manhood. I sucked on it. He started to cum into my mouth as I sucked him dry. He was moaning.

('.') ('.')

I had no bra, and my nipples were still erect. It shown through my blouse. Sasuke-kun was driving me home.

"S-Sauke-kun. Do love me?" he let his right hand travel down my thigh. I was getting wet again. He was only driving with one hand. How sexy! We finally made it to his house. He parked the car and carried me out of the bar bridal style as I squealed.

"Oh S-Sasuke-kun!" I said, his house was so clean, and so _black. _

"Hn." I playfully slapped his shoulder. I wrapped my hands around his neck and nuzzled my face in the crock of his neck.

"I really love you Sasuke-kun!" I said, licking his neck.

"Do you want to continue what we did in the classroom?" he said as I nodded. He jogged up the stairs and opened the door to his room and closed the door with his foot. So skilled!

('.') ('.')

_R.I.P_

_Inner Sakura Haruno_

_1994 – 2012_

_She Died In Sexual Intercourse With **THEE **Sasuke Uchiha._

_(He must be really good in bed.)_

('.') ('.')

_"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed and jumped up and down, "I'm pregnant!" he grabbed me and spun me around. My dreams and his dreams finally came true._

_I **told **you. I told you that I would get anything, and everything I want!_

**Damn! Yay! Thought this would have never happened it would be hilarious if it did. Though I think that in the episodes Sasuke should just stop being a arrogant bastard to Sakura and Konoha. But I still like Sasuke-kun. (Insert the heart because I can't. Make it big!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was typing Forgetful. And this happened. Not so much a SasuSaku but they do share texting kisses! It's drastically short, don't remind me about it. I know, I know! No flames please, because I never tried my best. Review and tell me if you want me to make it longer.**

I wafted the sent of apple pie. My mother Mikito was upstairs with dad. Doing god knows what in there!

I texted Sakura.

_Babe. You've got to come here now. My parents are doing something up in the bedroom and Itachi and Konan are doing the regular. You're the only one who can save me! T.T_

I heard a beep.

_I'm at a stupid dinner party. I'll be there at 12 k? Sakura luffs u… Kiss Kiss~_

Itachi was sitting next to me, holding Konan's hand. I was eating my apple pie. I've never seen Itachi more in love. I knew that Konan was expecting, but, Itachi's child, that's insanity. Then I started to listen to their conversation.

"If it's a girl she has to be tall…" Itachi said.

"Nice long legs." Konan said, nodding with Itachi.

"And if it's a boy he should have a nice long… Never mind…" Konan starting giggling, "And that too."

What disgusting perverts. It's not Itachi can look into her stomach and see what sex is it. Unless…

"It's a boy!" Itachi said in glee, "And it looks like he has a nice long d—" Konan smacked him. What a wonderful life I lived in. What a wonderful life.


End file.
